The Princess and The Frog
by nerdyvampgrl97
Summary: Besides Rasiel and Olgert there was one more person Bel didn't quite kill, that's right, his precious little sister. Now, how will Bel and the rest of the Varia react to the discovery of Princess the Ripper? FranxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.**

**I don't own Belphegor or Rasiel either.**

**I do; however, own Ebony and the story plot. :P**

**Now, time for a little backstory~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~The Princess and The Frog~<span>**

Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a big castle along with her older brothers, a pair of feisty twins who always seemed to be at war.

The young princess was not yet 4 when her brothers' fights had started to get dangerous.

The two princes were barley 8 and they were already playing games of throwing knifes, with real knifes…real, _sharp_, knifes.

Unknown to the princes, their precious sister was witness almost every fight. She watched with great curiosity and when she was all alone in her bed chamber she would take some pencils and pretend they were knifes and practice tossing them at her dolls much like her brother Belphegor did to Rasiel and vise versa.

She learned through observation and all she watched for entertainment were her brothers fights and she learned well.

She was not even four when it had happened.

When her brother went on his bloody rampage.

When her dear, brother, Belphegor ran through each and every corridor of the capacious castle and took the life of every person present with no mercy.

The terrified little princess locked herself in her chamber and hid under her covers, shaking with fear at the sound of the first bloodcurdling shriek. She clutched her favorite doll to her chest and clenched her eyes shut as she heard the heavy footsteps come closer to her room. She shuddered and bit her lip so as not to make a sound.

The young bloodstained Belphegor opened the door to her room after having picked the lock with ease.

"PRINCESS~!" he sang in an odd, high-pitched, deranged voice. He let out an 'ushishishi' and sucked in a breath, cocking his head at her bed with a growing smirk.

He was covered in blood.

His hair was matted with the congealing substance yet pushed away so one icy blue eye was visible.

His skin was stained red, and his shirt was a beautiful crimson.

The blonde waltzed over to his sister's bed and he grinned.

In a swift movement the purple satin sheets were yanked away to reveal the cowering girl.

"Gotcha~!" the prince sang. The little girl screamed, tears threatening to fall past her lashes and down her round face. The prince grinned widely, so widely it scared her, "Aw," he cooed, "Is the princess scared?" he asked mockingly.

His sadistic Cheshire grin imprinted into her mind, his mad eyes bore into hers and his laugh resounded in her skull.

Despite her tremendous fear she nodded slowly, her bottom lip quivering as she stared at him.

Then he did the worst possible thing he could do. He laughed, "Good~!"

She barely had time to scream before the knife was brought down in one hard slash down her tiny torso. She let out a strangled cry as blood welled and pooled about her bed sheets.

Belphegor shrieked with laughter, the sound filling the room as he dropped his knife and jumped to the bed hovering over his sister as his fingers roamed her tear stained face.

The princess could only cry as Belphegor felt her right eye.

His fingers blindly probed her eye before he pressed against the lid of her eye painfully. He laughed a little when she whimpered as he pried it open with his right forefinger and thumb.

The princess cried and screeched and yelled. She kicked and thrashed and whimpered and whined.

But absolutely nothing had effect.

With his opposite hand, Belphegore dug his fingers into her eye.

She let out the loudest scream yet, one that rivaled a banshee.

This proved no impediment for Belphegor though.

He happily dug his fingers into her right eye and pulled it out.

He howled with amusement as he looked into his palm and saw the bloody ripped hazel iris stare back.

His sister; however, laid there, covering the bleeding empty socket with her hands as she screamed and convulsed.

Belphegor let his head loll as he looked to his work. His grotesque, cruel _art._

The young girl was bleeding out beautifully.

The princess's world began to blur then, her thoughts jumbled, and she wasn't sure what was really going on.

All she knew was that it hurt, it hurt a lot. She was in pain and her big brother, Belphegor was the reason why.

She stopped screaming then, she had long since stopped her rebellious writhing.

Because it was starting to hurt to cry out like that, everything hurt but it was so warm.

There was a warmth that seeped from her torso and flowed around her.

Her tears never stopped even when she stopped screaming. Her tears never ceased.

Not even when her world began to blur together in a mix of sickening color.

As the darkness seeped into her vision and began to lull her into sleep she felt her brother stand from her bloodied bed and begin to walk away with a final laugh.

And the last words that met her ears before everything became shrouded in black…?

"Goodnight, Ebony~"

* * *

><p>So...what do you think?<p>

Okay, so yeah this is just some background on the main character, my OC, Ebony~!

Yeah, sorry. I dislike stories with no background, no solid OC's. So I'm going to do my best to give Ebony a wonderfully bloody backstory before bringing in everything else and starting the real plot.

Sorry if you don't like this approach.

Anyhow this is going to be a FranxOC story.

I'm really not sure how this story is going to play out. I might just do little chapters of the daily issues within the Varia after a little arc of Ebony being brought into the world of the mafia.

Or I might add her into the anime's arcs.

But I probably won't because I'm lazy and I wouldn't update very often if that's what I decided to do.

So yeah, anyway...I really hope you all enjoy this.

Pretty please with a Tsuna on top, review and let me know what you think about this!

Ciao~!

(Review and I will give you a cookie~!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claimer: I own Ebony.**

* * *

><p>It was shocking, nothing short of a miracle but that little princess lived.<p>

And to her utter astonishment someone else had been left alive…the butler, Olgert.

He had been the first to find her and when he did he had been thoroughly appalled at the sight of the tattered child. She had literally been ripped to shreds. Olgert had managed to somehow save the princess though, he couldn't save her severed eye which seemed a small price to pay.

So he after her stitches and bandages had been properly applied to her tiny body, Olgert taped a square of cotton over her empty eye socket and then went around the castle to search for life and within the hour he came back...with beaten up, bloody Rasiel under his arm.

Ebony had been surprised to see him. He was in a dire state but not dead.

Certainly not dead, though she had been near positive that he was going to perish.

Yet she was proven wrong as he kept on breathing.

Not even a month had passed before the princess was shipped off to another castle in a different kingdom to which she had never been. This castle was greatly different. Forexample with castle came with a prince her own age. One she was meant to marry in the distant future. It was a marriage her parent's had already arranged long before their brutal deaths.

The reason she was sent over to their kingdom was because Olgert had his hands full with caring for Rasiel right now and the 8 year old Rasiel was, technically, the king. Though Olgert was the one who did all the paperwork and things of actual importance.. Bottom line was that having an untrained, useless child of a princess in the castle would only serve as a burden.

So Ebony spent her life in a foreign kingdom and…she hated every single second of it.

She hadn't understood the situation at first. She was still at a tender age when such matters made no sense. But her trauma caused her to mature quickly.

She always knew she had been abandoned, perhaps it was the pain of knowing such a fact that caused her to cease any show of emotion.

In recent years the abandonment hit her hard and she seemed to be perpetually apathetic most of the time. After all she realized she truly had nothing to be happy about, nothing to smile for.

She was abandoned, taken away from everything she ever knew.

So, what did she have to be happy for?

That she was at least with a makeshift "family"?

Well, she couldn't find any joy in that.

She found that no matter how much time she spent with these people she never liked them any more so.

She grew bored with most everything in her life, so she opted to stay in her bed chamber most of the day. She'd draw, quite a lot actually.

Her pictures though were, mostly, quite frightening so she kept them locked in her drawer for safety. Most of her drawings consisted of brief flashes of the massacre at the castle, or grotesque embodiments of loneliness and pain. Each picture was equally gruesome, hence the lock and key.

No one ever questioned why she locked her drawings in her drawer or why she stayed in her chamber day and night.

But the king and queen did supply her with paper and art things.

The family doted on her. They adored her with every fiber in their beings, this she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care for them in return.

To be fairly honest, she never even _liked _them in the first place.

Never.

She most certainly did not enjoy Charles, her designated fiancé, at all.

He was annoying, loud, and positively repulsive.

He was also not appealing in the slightest, with his round figure and face that resembled a cream puff.

He tried to 'put the moves' on her once too and it took _months_ for her to rid herself of the nightmares and lose the feeling of slobber on her cheek.

One day though, changed her dull life.

It was the day she snapped.

The day she took up Belphegor's knife and followed his demonic example.

The knife was the one he had so carelessly dropped upon her floor the night of the massacre. The very same knife that took the lives of countless innocents, including her parents. The one she snuck into her knapsack the day she moved to this kingdom.

It was on a warm spring day when her precious façade of sanity broke, her beautifully crafted mask of grace cracked and unveiled the tormented girl beneath.

You see, she had always strapped the knife to her thigh for safety precautions.

And on this day she was glad she hadn't forgotten to strap it on.

Because Charles was trying to court her and was currently waggling his bushy eye brows, leaning so close that she could feel his sticky breath against her skin.

He disgusted her but she couldn't do anything about the marriage, or act upon her feelings because people were always watching and surely the family's love for her would blacken to hate if she broke the heart of their pride and joy. So, she refrained from punching his face in.

She bristled as he brushed some of her hair back, making it impossible to ignore him.

Then he had the gall to press his open mouth to hers.

Her rage bubbled over then and with a swift movement her hand pulled up the edge of her sundress-exciting Charles for a moment-and pulled out the knife because it was one thing to slobber on her cheek but to force his saliva in her mouth thus taking her first kiss was quite another.

Charles pulled away and paled at the sight of the silver dagger that glittered oh so beautifully in the sunlight.

Ebony wiped the saliva from her mouth and sneered down at Charles who had soiled his pants in fear at her actions.

He began to yell profanities and called for the guards, screeching, yelling in fear.

For but a moment she pitied him until he stood and grabbed her arm, slapping her with his opposite hand and ordering her to act like she should or else he'd have her punished for her disobedience.

The princess twitched in complete annoyance, raised her arm and flung the knife down.

Naturally, it hit the bulls-eye…right smack in the middle of the jerk's forehead.

And he was dead in the next second.

The exhilaration that filled her was indescribable.

She had always thought that killing someone brought on a painful burden that would weigh down on your for as long as your meager life continued. But as she stared at Charles's motionless body she felt no remorse. Only the satisfaction that he was dead and she wasn't.

And so with this incredible feeling and her bloodied dagger, she single-handedly killed everyone else in that wretched castle because she needed to keep that wondrous feeling alive and awake in her system. She needed to feel the adrenaline in her veins.

Now, she could understand her brother's actions!

Now she knew what it felt like to commit such deeds, she knew the beauty of bloodshed.

Her personality flipped, she was no longer melancholic about her life, no…now she felt _alive._

She felt reborn. [1]

She no longer hated her brother for cutting up her world, not at all. No, she _admired_ him to an extent.

Yet, unlike her brother, her kills were clean, precise and…she made no mistakes and so to a point she began to think she was better than her elder in this form of art.

Because not a soul was left in that castle.

She made no mistakes.

The sixteen year old Ebony had made sure everyone was slaughtered.

And now, she was _free._

Now, she could do whatever she wanted to without the attachments of this family weighing on her heart. Now, she could truly begin to live.

Her life started _now._

* * *

><p>[1] REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNNNNNN~!<p>

YAY~! More backstory~!

So this is how she garnered the name 'Princess the Ripper' I suppose~

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.

As much as I love to see people favoriting my story and adding it to their story alert list...reviews make me happier~!

Please review and tell me what you think.

I appreciate both critisism and praise.

Please do review and share your thoughts with me.

I really hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't...I'll try to make the story more interesting as it goes on~

Just be patient with me, alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. D:**

**Claimer: I do own Ebony~**

* * *

><p>So with her dagger again strapped at her thigh she walked out into the streets of Italy and began wandering around into the towns and such, her tiara hidden in her knapsack (along with a few other knives and some extra clothing) so as to not attract attention. In place of her rather gorgeous sundress, she wore a black frilled blouse with purple buttons and ribbons that were similar to the satin one she used to tie half her hair back loosely. Her shorts were white and her black knee high stockings poked out from her white boots. The ones with the black ribbon laces.<p>

It was one of the few less fancy oufits she owned.

Not to mention it was easier to move in, not to mention less extravagant then her countless gowns.

As she strolled through the town square of a particularly dirty, poor town she heard it.

The mention of the name, Belphegor.

And the word: mafia.

When she asked the men about the subject, she was laughed at.

At that demeaning act she frowned in discontent and repeated her request for information regarding Belphegor.

They laughed once more and she had it.

She had them cowering in fear at knifepoint in the next moment and the men spat out all they knew about Prince the Ripper.

Like how he murdered his whole family-well, obviously not everyone-and how he joined the mafia, specifically a family by the name of the Vongola. Not only that but he joined the special division of assassins, the Varia.

She found that, according to rumors in the underground world, he shouldn't have been far away.

A short distance away was the rumored headquarters of the Vongola.

It wasn't much of a lead, considering if the Vongola was as powerful as they sounded they should have dozens upon dozens of hideouts around the world. But it was the only lead she had so she was left with no choice but to take it.

And with that she walked off into the direction they had pointed, inwardly grinning at the prospect of meeting up with her dear brother once more but not without taking their lives and weapons.

Not far into her journey she gained a companion a woman by the name of Celeste, she was a member of the Cavallone family and promised to educate her on everything concerning the mafia, specifically the Vongola.

Now why would she do such a thing?

Because Ebony had given the poor woman a wonderfully convincing story about how she was a member of the Vongola but she had been recovering nearby due to an accident that occurred in a recent mission and her memory and right eye were lost because the tragedy.

The woman instantly pitied her, not noticing the faults in her story, and assured the teenager that they were allies and because of it she would gladly inform her of everything because she had no reason not to since they were headed the same way.

It was a terribly long, tiring journey that went over the span of a few weeks with nightly stops at nearby inns. But as she traveled she gained more and more knowledge about the whole mafia world.

By the time 2/3rds of her trip were completed she was completely knowledgeable on the current balance of the mafia and the inner workings of the Vongola. She also knew about the imposing threat of the Millefore among everything else.

More importantly, she knew the members of the Varia and this Celeste woman even told her the location of the hideout mainly because she needed to go to the Vongola headquarters which was in a slightly different direction.

And so Ebony headed out to the Varia headquarters alone, whistling gaily with her silver tiara once again placed amongst her light brown hair.

She entered a forest and instantly knew she was getting close to her destination.

She looked around the woods once, eyeing the tall trees and the vibrant greenery with unhidden awe. As mentioned before she was almost always in her bed chamber, never really outside. And the castle _did_ have a beautiful garden but she founf that it was nothing when compared to this type of nature. Again, Ebony felt that surge of freedom and she smiled a bit to herself, feeling proud and strong for once in her life.

Ebony continued to walk through the forest, brushing her hair out of her face for a moment. Her light brown locks had grown past her shoulders and fell in waves that flipped out subtlety in each way at the ends of each layer. Her bangs had been cut to shield her right eye even though she had a black eye patch that did that job too.

The fallen princess looked up to the sky as she walked and briefly let herself relish in the calm. But, of course, it didn't last for long.

A sudden creak in the branches above alerted her of another presence.

Her body immediately tensed and her walking slowed as she reached to pat her thigh, rubbing her fingers over the handle of her knife so as to calm her paranoia.

When nothing happened, no sound was made for several moments...the princess took a step foward and-

-a sudden whoosh of air moved the hair that had been resting against her face and the pale skin of her cheek split a bit letting crimson life pool in the gash.

She instantaneously grabbed her knife and drew it as she spun around and glared at the trees.

The world seemed to pause in that moment around her and time slowed.

She was about to withdraw her dagger when she heard it.

The unmistakeable..."Ushishishi~" of her brother.

Enter: Belphegor.

* * *

><p>Oh my Gokudera that was a complete fail, wasn't it?<p>

*facepalm* I totally was going for like, this epic awesomeness and bleck...poop. TT~TT

Forgive me for the terribleness?

It'll get better, I swear! Well, I hope so anyway...

Please reveiw and let me know how you felt about this fail chapter? Pretty please with a Tsuna on top?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :(**

**Claimer: I own Ebony and this story plot.**

* * *

><p>A lithe figure emerged from the shadows, silver knives shimmering between tapered fingers as the sunlight splayed against the metal.<p>

"Ushishishi~!" masked eyes fell to review the figure of the person on the ground below him, "What have we got-…here?" His sentence broke halfway as his breath caught in his throat at the familiarity because he knew he'd seen her before…but where?

"Ah, Bel-sempai…what's wrong with your face?"

Fran's monotonous comment went unheard by both prince and princess.

"You…" Belphegor was struck with a sudden recognition and he almost toppled over in disbelief. He gulped a strained, "What is this?" falling past his lips because it simply couldn't be…could it?

Ebony felt her lips curl up into a toothy grin, "Hiya Bel~!" Her eye glittered dangerously as she spoke, "Long time no see~!"

"It can't be…"

"What?" Fran asked, helplessly confused, his sea-foam eyes caught sight of the tiara on the girl's head and he tilted his own. He still didn't get it.

"Oh, but it is, Bel. Lookie here~"

The teen lifted her bangs with her hand and revealed the eye patch. A bead of sweat rolled down Belphegor's cheek as he watched her pull the eye patch down and pull her eye open.

…only to reveal an empty socket.

Bel smiled a little, his laugh shaky and nervous, "So it is you, huh?"

She merely pulled her eye patch back in place and smiled.

"Ebony,"

"It's nice to know you remembered my name, Bel~!"

Belphegor gave another laugh, it was more sadistic this time, "Of course, how could I forget the name of the little sister I _killed_."

Fran rose an eyebrow at the girl, blatantly eyeing her up and down. He could see the resemblance in some of their features. Deciding to be annoying Fran spoke, "She doesn't look very dead, sempai,"

Cue knife to the frog hat.

"Shut up!" Belphegor turned back to the brunette who was smiling sweetly up at him, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be Queen?"

Ebony's lips tugged downward at the corners into a frown, "That's someone else's job," she didn't want to say Rasiel because she knew how Belphegor would react if he heard that he of all people was still alive. Because it was Rasiel who had triggered the massacre in the first place.

Belphegor 'tsked' and languidly swirled a knife in between his fingertips.

"So, why did you seek me out?"

At this the girl paused because she really had no idea. She had acted purely on instinct, "To be fairly honest, I have no idea but now I have no where else to go…"

"You're still naïve," Bel commented.

"How so?"

"I'm in the mafia for starters and you still followed me like an idiot,"

"I know,"

"I'm also a number-one assassin,"

"I know,"

"I've killed more people than I can care to count,"

"So have I,"

Belphegor nearly dropped his knife, "…what?"

"I was sent off to some foreign kingdom when I was little, right after your fit and I hated the place and the people in it. A month or so ago, I killed everyone in that castle~! And unlike _you,_ I made no mistakes,"

Belphegor stared disbelievingly at his sister, his darling sister was a serial killer? His grin stretched impossibly wide, he changed her. He was sure, and he felt kind of proud to have done something like that…to an extent.

She had copied his style after all, and for that he was not appreciative.

Also, she had pretty much dissed him by saying he wasn't perfect in his arts.

Well he'd just have to prove to her that he was better now, wouldn't he?

Belphegor threw the knife he'd been holding straight down, landing by the foot of Ebony.

"Ushishi~! Well, let me…correct that mistake I made, okay?" And with that he pulled several knives from his sleeves and tossed them down to the girl.

The girl never moved an inch in that time.

"Where are you aiming?" Ebony remarked caustically when every knife landed somewhere by her never at her.

Fran's eyes narrowed for a moment and he turned to Bel, "Ah, Sempai I-"

"Quiet, toad,"

As another flurry of knives headed toward her, Ebony reached for her own supply of weapons in the knapsack that hung on her side but then she felt it splice open the skin of her forearm…the web of wires criss-crossing around her, making it impossible to move.

"Tch,"

Ebony turned her glare to the blonde who was laughing darkly with a white haired mink sitting on his shoulders, glowing with red flames.

She had heard about this from Celeste, dying will flames that people used to fight and the box weapons that they were used to open.

"Fiamma Scarletta~!"

With those words the mink jumped from Bel's shoulder and lit a circle of trees around her with a red flame. Ebony's eyes widened as she became suddenly aware of the situation she was in.

Maybe, _just maybe,_ she'd gotten a bit over her head.

"Bye-bii~!" Bel sang with a little wave to his sister as she pleaded him with her visible eye to please just stop this all. But why would Bel do that?

This way was so much more fun.

His sister shrieked much like she had that day as the fire grew closer and closer to her. Bel sealed up his box weapon and motioned to Fran.

"Ushishishi~! C'mon Fran, let's-"

A sudden presence behind him made him stop speaking as the cool touch of metal met his throat, "_Gotcha~! _Now, where are you going Bel~? The game just started~!"

Bel swallowed weakly, "W-What?"

In his peripheral vision he caught sight of her, Ebony, who was just smiling oh, so sweetly at him. Too sweetly for his liking.

"Hehe, you don't think I didn't train in my time before coming here do you? My companion was rather _well informed _on the mafia and she told me all she knew and when she mentioned deathperation flames…she taught me how to use mine. Granted I don't have any rings…but what I did right now didn't need any...all that was, was a simple illusion that I mastered on my trip. I know what your thinking now. That shouldn't be possible because I should have the storm flame type...well, dear Belly, I have _two _flame attributes,"

Belphegor turned accusingly at Fran, the Varia's own _guardian_ of the Mist.

Fran merely shrugged under Bel's heated stare, "I tried to tell you but you didn't want to listen. Not my fault."

Belphegor frowned, "When?" he demanded.

Ebony smiled, "When you threw the first knife, I just made an illusion of myself…that knapsack was the object I left in my wake,"

Belphegor felt her press the knife closer to the pale skin of his throat and he began to sweat because with one move she could kill him and she had all the reason to do it too.

"_Game. Set. Match~!"_

* * *

><p>Blargh.<p>

This chapter was Blah.

Arghbark.

It sucked.

*glares at computer screen*

Sorry, I tried to make this interesting and keep everyone in character and all but this crap was written instead.

I'm really sorry for how much this sucks.

Really, please forgive me.

Also if your waiting for the romance, you have a long wait. I prefer to build the relationship so yeah, there will be a lot of Fran/Ebony friendship before anything else happens~! Kufufu~!

You'll have to wait till next chapter to see if Bel survives~!

Ushishi~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Claimer: I own this story and it's plot...oh, and Ebony.**

* * *

><p>To be brutally honest, he thought she was going to kill him.<p>

He knew Fran couldn't care less whether he was dead or alive and he also knew that she had every reason to slit his throat.

But the thing was, she didn't.

She left the blade a hair's breath away from his Adam's apple and turned her attention to a certain frog-hat wearing illusionist.

"Why are you just sitting there?" she snapped.

Fran blinked, acknowledging her presence, and sighed, "I'm sorry, what should I do?"

"Isn't he," she jabbed her thumb at her brother, "-you're comrade?" a slight shrug was her answer so she carried on, "So, shouldn't you be trying to help him?"

Fran almost laughed, "Why? He's always trying to kill me…so what do I care if he's dead or not? In fact, him dying might even be a good thing for me," he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You little brat," Belphegor sneered.

Fran raised his hand and bowed his head slightly, "Please, carry on,"

…

Ebony pulled the knife away from the prince's neck and looked the opposite way, "I don't want to anymore,"

"Eh?"

She snapped her head toward him again and glared, "I refuse to take orders from some twit in a frog hat,"

Fran twitched, "Your brother's the one who makes me wear it." he asserted.

Ebony jumped and turned to her brother, a disgusted look marring her features, "EHHH! What the hell? What kind of fetish is that!"

Belphegor threw a knife in her general direction and laughed, "Shut up before I kill you, idiot!"

She merely grinned in response, "Who had who at knifepoint a minute ago?"

Fran nodded, "Ah, sempai, she got you there,"

"Shut up!"

A wave of silence washed over the group and Fran crouched down to aimlessly pluck knives from his body while Ebony and Bel watched the red flames rage in the portion of forest in front of them.

The moments turned to minutes causing Belphegor to frown and shove his hands deep into his pockets before gazing to the sky, "Why are you still here?"

"I can't get into the Varia hideout alone,"

Fran raised his eyebrows, "Eh…you make it sound like you want to join…do you?"

She nodded, folding her arms behind her head, "Of course I do, it sounds like fun~!"

Belphegor ran a hand through his hair, his fingers tapping his crown before nodding off to the east.

"Well then hurry up, come on Fran, you too,"

And with that all three of them hightailed it to the hideout, the flicker of Bel's storm flames dissipating as the forest thickened.

"Ne, sempai, have you ever thought about how that's hurting the environment?"

A knife was thrown at the teen accompanied by a sharp, "Shut the hell up!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Belphegor returned to his thinking and let himself slow down to fall in step with Ebony while Fran led them up ahead.

"Ne, this isn't a game, Ebony," Belphegor said, seriousness underlining his words in a very uncharacteristic way.

The girl paused momentarily, not daring to look Bel's way, "…I know,"

Belphegor cast one glance at his sister before sighing, she was still just as stubborn as he remembered, "Then why? Why are you here if you know that, eh?"

She grinned a bit, something Bel found familiar because he'd seen that same melancholic grin on his face too, "…Maybe because I love my brother despite everything you've done to me..."

In the next second Belphegor found himself howling with laughter for a reason unknown. Maybe it was the fact that she spoke with such a childish naitivity that had it humored him or maybe just maybe it was because some part of him relished the fact his sister still cared for him even though he'd ripped up her pure little world and he just didn't know how to react. Maybe it was both...though Belphegor would never admit the latter.

Ebony merely grinned at his form for a moment before returning her eyes to the trees.

"Ushishi~! You're an idiot~! You really are an idiot!" Belphegor managed to say through his wide smile.

Ebony laughed, "I guess idiocy it runs in the family then~!" she hastily quipped.

Bel laughed loudly, about to snap a comeback but was interrupted.

"I think so too~!" Fran interjected which earned him two knives to his back and an angry chorus of, "WHO ASKED YOU!"

"That hurt~!" the teen whined, though his face never changed expression.

"Good," Ebony remarked, grasping another knife in her hand.

Without warning, Fran dropped down from the branch of the tree with Belphegor following soon after, leaving Ebony with no choice but to follow and she did just that.

And when she made her ungraceful landing she found herself being hurriedly hauled inside by Belphegor and an unwilling Fran.

Within moments she found herself barricaded in a lavish room, as her eye roamed the expanse of it she noted that the plush red chair behind the large dark desk was occupied.

Occupied by tall, dark-haired man with dull, piercing red eyes…she'd heard of him from Celeste.

This man who sat with such a powerful aura and wore such an intimdating expression as he lounged with his feet propped up on a table with a glass of wine in his palm was the one and only leader of the Varia.

The one who was once a candidate to be Vongola Decimo.

Enter: Xanxus.

* * *

><p>Okay, yeah sorry about the suckatude.<p>

I just...blargh.

Fran doesn't have enough lines~! He's just...there...that bothers me.

He'll have a more significant part in coming chappies...don't worry~!

Anywhoo~! I'm really sorry about the slow update...I'm graduating next week and yeah there's a _bunch _of stuff I'm busy with *sigh*

I'm sorry if you're not happy with the chapter (I know I'm not pleased)

Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter, it always makes me really happy to recieve feedback on my work~!

I know this chapter isn't my best...it'll (hopefully) get better after these inititation chapters!

Please bear with me and don't forget to REVIEW~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters mentioned in this chappie (Belly, Xan-Xan, Franny-kins, or Luss)**

**Claimer: I do own this storyline and Ebony, my dear OC**

* * *

><p><em>Enter: Xanxus.<em>

* * *

><p>"Is there any specific reason why there's trash in my room?"<p>

…

"T-trash!"

Ebony twitched violently and looked like she wanted to rip Xanxus's head off but the intimidating air that seemed to surround his whole being which ultimately caused her to settle for sputtering with barely controlled anger.

"Who the hell are you calling trash, bastard?"

You see, barely controlled.

Xanxus narrowed his dark eyes at the rather petite girl and scowled, his grip tightening on the crystal wine glass in his hand.

"Don't mess with me, brat,"

"I'm no brat!"

Xanxus eyed the fussy girl like she was a mere mosquito making a buzz, which only heightened her unending annoyance.

"Shut up," he demanded, in a slow voice underlined with threats and promises of a slow, painful death if she didn't do as he said.

So, she snapped her mouth shut and opted to avert her gaze and mumble to herself.

"Who is this?" Xanxus sighed.

Jabbing their thumbs at each other they spoke in unison, "His sister," "Shishi~! My sister,"

If Xanxus was capable of displaying shock, he did so right then.

"Your what?"

"She's my sister," Bel repeated, almost begrudgingly.

"Ebony's the name," the teen happily interrupted with a grin and a sudden mood swing.

"I thought you killed your family…"

Belphegor shrugged, raising his hands dismissively, "Ushishi~! I guess I missed a spot~!"

Xanxus gave a grunt as he leaned back in his plush chair, "So what do you want? To kill her?"

"Could we?" Fran said monotonously, reminding everyone of his presence, "I mean, living with one useless, annoying wanna-be royal is enough…so let's just kill one or both. Both would be good too…"

Just then both prince and princess reached for a knife, their eyes sparking with blatant irritation, "Why not kill the frog?"

Fran turned to Belphegor and Ebony and blinked slowly, "What? Don't worry, we're opened to suggestions on the method of your death,"

Ebony's eye glittered dangerously, "Saa…you know...Bel, I've always wanted to try fried frog,"

"Ushishishi, what a coincidence me too~!"

Fran gulped and hurriedly ducked so the flurry of knives sent his way missed his vital points and imbedded themselves in his oversized hat.

Fran let out a sigh, "Aa, that was a close one~"

"OI!"

The trio turned to Xanxus who was practically glowing with building rage.

"Just answer my fucking question and get the hell out of my office, got it, scum!"

They all gave a unanimous nod before Ebony hastily stepped up.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat Ebony spoke up, "I want to join the Varia,"

Xanxus rose a thin brow at her, "Why?"

Ah, why _did_ she want to join? She really didn't have the slightest idea…she just…wanted something to do in life, to have a role in life. Back in that foreign castle she had called home for so many years, she was perpetually bored with everything. Nothing could entertain her. Everything in life was dull. She was dull, the castle was dull, the people were dull...everything was such a bore. She didn't want life to be boring anymore. She wanted to live a life full of surprises and shocks. She wanted to fight for her right to live. She didn't want everything handed to her on a silver platter. She wanted _danger_.

And the Varia would give her that.

It would grant her wishes, it would give her a role to play, it would give her the danger she craved for as well as sate her need for bloodshed, it would solve everything!

Joining the Varia was the solution to her problems!

She'd be damned if she said any of that out loud, though.

"Because I know I could be useful seeing as I'm a pretty good fighter, and because some chick named Celeste, a member of the Cavallone told me _a lot_ about the inner workings of the Vongola…"

"I'll kill you before you let any of that information out…so that reason really doesn't count. But as for the fighting…what proof do I have that you can hold your own in combat?"

"She beat Bel-sempai,"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, yeah I did~!"

"You…what?"

The look that crossed the man's features was a mix of surprise and something unidentifiable.

"You should've seen it, Boss…Sempai looked really lame~"

"Shut. Up."

"She almost killed him~"

"I'm going to kill you, you damned frog~!"

And with that Bel ran off, chasing after a Fran, with his handy knives in hand.

Ebony returned her gaze to Xanxus and grinned.

"So…?"

He paused to mull things over a bit…

"Anyone who could take down Bel is strong enough to join, but don't get cocky…now, what are your flame attributes?"

"Storm and Mist," Ebony answered, suddenly feeling both relieved and a bit smug that she got in.

He raised his brows, nodding slowly as if impressed.

"You'll begin your training with Fran tomorrow…"

Ebony smiled pridefully before bowing, "Understood, _Boss_,"

At that moment the door opened, followed with a whoop of joy as the ever ecstatic Lussuria bounded into the room.

Ebony's expression contorted to one of discomfort as the flamboyant male swept her into a tight bear-hug and began a list of the fun _girl_ things they were going to do.

"Show her to her room, scum," Xanxus said, casually sipping his wine after having scolded Lussuria for eavesdropping.

Lussuria nodded happily and began to drag her to the door still yapping about how cute she was and how he wanted her to call him 'Mama'.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes as he watched Ebony leave the room.

"Trash," she didn't pause or make an effort to turn around, she was not responding to such a demeaning name.

No. Way. In. Hell.

"Oi, Trash," she made no move to slow down.

"…Brat!" deciding that brat was as close to Ebony as she could get for the moment, she spun on her heel and turned to smile at Xanxus.

"Yes~?"

"Remember, I can kill you with ease so don't mess around, got it? You're going to have to prove your worth, kid,"

"Yeah, yeah…I got it, _Boss~!"_

As she and Lussuria flit from the room Xanxus heaved a sigh and let his face fall into his open hand…what the hell did he just get himself into?

* * *

><p>Eh, sorry for the late update!<p>

I've been procrastinating so much, forgive me!

I don't mean to...I just, eh...I'm lazy.

Sorry about how terrible this chapter is, to be honest I wrote it like, 4 times and edited it a countless number of times and...it wouldn't get any better. So I apologize that it's not my best work...these intro chapters are always the hardest to write aASGSHJKoiuehjksuyihjds

Gah! Anyway, I'm really sorry about the late update~! (I don't think I can say that enough)

Share your thoughts in a review please~!

Bye bii~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters D:**

**Claimer: I do own Ebony and this story plot and all that loveliness.**

* * *

><p>After finding which room was hers she went off, leaving Lussuria to make dinner, to explore the hideout.<p>

While walking through one of the corridors she bumped into Fran.

Well sort of, he just ran past her, then came her brother who demanded to know where the hell the illusionist went.

Ebony then calmly explained to him that he'd been chasing an illusion because this was a dead-end hallway and "Fran" had just somehow just magically disappeared.

After giving Bel a moment to curse in peace, Ebony asked Bel to show her the way outside.

So he begrudgingly did as he was asked and now both prince and princess were sitting on the porch watching the sky turn black.

"Oi, Ebony,"

Said teen turned to her brother with raised eyebrows and an otherwise bland expression, "What?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

The question had been on his mind for a while, he knew that she said she still loved him but somehow…it didn't feel like it was the entire truth.

She simpered, pausing for a moment to ask herself the same question. Sure, there was the fact that she didn't want to team up with some idiot in a frog hat…but she had a feeling that if Fran didn't ask her to kill him she wouldn't have anyway.

She wrapped her arms around her thin legs and frowned.

"I should have,"

Needless to say Bel didn't expect that answer. He turned to her, eyebrows knitted together underneath his fringe of hair.

If she should have, then why the hell didn't she?

"You ripped up everything I knew and tore my life apart…I should have killed you. You deserved it,"

Belphegor was nothing short of a genius but even he was lost. He wasn't getting where this conversation was going at all.

If she was trying to get him to feel bad she was out of luck.

Princes did not regret.

"But…Bel…you and I are different as much as we are the same. We both love blood…but you would go as far as kill your own family to fill your craving….I could never take the life of my own brother. Whereas you strove for it!" she laughed a little, "I wanted to kill you…but when I had the knife at your throat…I remembered how much I admired you when we were growing up, I remembered how I'd sneak out of the castle just to go watch you and 'Siel fight…I remembered how I practiced my throwing skills in my room with whatever I could get my hands on, forks, knives, whatever…I remembered trying to imitate the way you fought Rasiel…I just remembered it all…"

He didn't know that any of that stuff happened until then, he had no clue that she was there to witness all those fights.

"…and I couldn't kill you…I just…couldn't do it…"

As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes stung and she gave a spiteful laugh before she let her chin rest on her up drawn knees.

"I'm so _weak_…I couldn't even kill you…" her eyes narrowed to slits and she fidgeted a bit, a knife slipping into her palm as she reached into her boot. A smile made way onto her face and adrenaline flooded her veins at the feeling of the cool metal in her fingers. There in her capable right hand was the power to end a life, she gave a small laugh and turned to her brother, "…maybe I should fix that~!"

In the next second she was hovering over Bel, pinning him to the porch with her knife on the his smooth skin of his vulnerable throat. She had this deranged look in her eye and a wide smile on her face that contradicted the crystal tears that pooled in her eye. Belphegor stared up at her, his hair had been pushed from his face at the moment she pushed him down and she could clearly see the shock in his icy blue eyes.

She hissed in anger at the face of her older brother and let her knife slash a sharp edged 'P' on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, not deep enough to kill, just enough to bleed and scar.

Letting her fringe cover her eyes she let herself roll over so she was lying next to her bewildered brother, laughing hysterically she cried, "I still…I can't…goddammit!"

Belphegor ignored the hysterics of his sister, lost in his own insanity-he let out his famous laugh and let his fingers dip into the crimson that was gathering and flowing from the point where his neck met his shoulder. _His blood, _"You spilled my royal blood…"

Ebony draped an arm over her eyes and gave a breathy bitter laugh, followed by a sarcastic, "So~?"

After all she merely made a physical scar, the scars he left on her were far worse.

A scar on the skin may heal with time, it takes far more than time to rid one of a mental scar like the one he left.

Ebony's thoughts were cut short as her eye went wide with surprise, the air swished and a new weight hovered over her small frame as the ever familiar cool metal was pressed against the skin of bare shoulder.

"Ushishishi~! The favor must be returned~!"

A sharp, crooked 'P' was engraved into her pale skin and she pushed him away from her before he went too far.

Clutching her bleeding shoulder she sent a glare in Belphegor's direction, "That hurt, asshole,"

"Ushishishi~! Would you like me to cut you again?"

She sat up with a shudder, fixing her sleeve she hurriedly replied with hissed, "No, thank-you!"

Belphegor chuckled again, licking his blood from his fingers idly.

A moment of silence passed while both prince and princess quietly relished the metallic scent of copper that filled the air around them.

"Bel, can we make a pact?"

He turned to her, cocking his head in curiousity, "A pact~?"

She nodded, rubbing her shoulder that was still happily bleeding through the cloth of her shirt, "Mm, I promise not to try to kill you, you promise not to kill me, sounds good?"

He leaned his head on his palm, absentmindedly twirling a knife between his tapered fingers as he spoke in a bored tone "…why~? What does it matter, you already admitted you couldn't kill me if you wanted to~"

Her small smile faltered a bit, "I…yeah, but I know you could kill me…you already tried and…just please?"

Belphegor turned back to look at the stars with narrowed eyes, clutching the knife in his palm. He would never say it out loud but he probably wouldn't have killed her if she hadn't asked.

Not because he couldn't…

He just found that he didn't really _want_ to…

Tch, annoying girl…

"Ushishishi, you got a deal, Princess~"

Her eyes brightened a bit and she grinned at him. She opened her mouth to say thanks but was suddenly overcome with a sudden bout dizziness.

"O-Oi!"

Then the world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, "Holy shit...an UPDATE!"<strong>

**Hahaha, yeah, sorry for not updating~**

**I'm being a lazy-ass~!**

**YAY FOR LAZINESS~! WOOT! WOOT!**

**Sowwy~! **

**I really have no excuse other than, I was being a lazy-ass.**

**^^;**

**To be honest, I've had this chapter written for a really long time...I just haven't done anything cuz I'm not at all proud of it.**

**Oh and in case your wondering..."P" for Princess/Prince...or Pirate. . **

**Yeah, I was orginally gonna have it be an "E" on Bel and an "B" on Ebony but then I was like that's like ownage and me no likey incest...unless it's Rin/Len. Okay nevermind that's beside the point.**

**I'm sorry for the quality of the chapter.**

**I _know_ it's not my best and I'm sorry.**

**I just wanted you to know what was going on in Ebony's head and I wanted to show that Ebony and Belphegor don't _hate_ each other. **

**Oh and if your wondering about where the Fran/OC is...it'll come into play soon. I hope.**

***crosses fingers***

**Anyways, please review~**


End file.
